The Zombies of Madagascar
by AAAAAAAA123
Summary: There's a zombie outbreak in New York and the Penguins must fight for survival. M for Violence, Language, and Humor


The Zombies of Madagascar

"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" shouted Kowalski.  
He was firing a shotgun into the zombies that were walking toward him and the other penguins.

"Keep shooting!!!" screamed Skipper.

They were low on ammo and outnumbered. Skipper was shooting at the zombies with two pistols. He looked around, seeing how many zombies there were. More than he could count. He saw Private shooting at the zombies with a machine gun. Rico was whacking zombies in the head with a crowbar. Kowalski was reloading his shotgun.

"Shit, I'm out!" Kowalski yelled in anger.

"Fuck me up the ass!" Skipper yelled. "I'm almost out of ammo too! How are you holding up Private?" Skipper glanced over at Private who was trying to kill as many as he could.

"I've been better Skippa!" Private said. One of his pistols clicked, signaling he was out of ammo.

"This sucks shit!" Kowalski yelled.

"You're telling me! It's all your damn fault!" Skipper said back.

Rico was swinging his crowbar around manically. Rico was the only one who would actually enjoy what was happening. He was getting tired though. They've been trying to hold off the zombies for almost 2 hours.

"We gotta move men!" Skipper commanded

"YES SIR!" The others said in unison.

Skipper pointed to Rico signaling him to cough up a smoke bomb. Skipper threw the bomb down and made a break for it. The penguins slid out of the zombie infested area. New York was a zombie wasteland and it was all Kowalski's fault.

A WEEK EARLIER

Kowalski was in his lab working on some sort of invention when Private waddled in.

"Kowalski" Private said, "You've been in here for days. What in the hell could you possibly be working on?" he asked.

Kowalski looked at Private and smiled. He picked up a test tube and showed it to Private.

"What is it?" Private looked at the mysterious liquid inside the test tube.

"This, my dear Private, is the cure to all diseases!" Kowalski said with pride.

Private's face exploded with amazement.

"Really!? Does it work?" Private asked

Kowalski looked at his feet.

"Welllllll, I haven't tested it yet BUT I'll test it as soon as I can." Kowalski said while smiling.

"Good luck with that!" Private said and walked out of Kowalski's lab.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Skipper awoke to an extremely loud yell. He, Private, and Rico sprang out of their bunks.

"On your feet men, we may have an intruder here." Skipper said looking around cautiously. "I swear to God if it's that god damn Ringtail I'm going to rip out his eyes and shove them down his god damn throat!"

"Pardon me Skippa but…where's Kowalski?" asked Private.

Skipper looked around. Private was right, Kowalski wasn't there.

"Hmmm you're right Private. Let's check his lab." Skipper said.

The penguins entered Kowalski's lab. It was pitch black inside except for one light on in the middle.

"I don't like this, it's too creepy." Private said shaking.

"Private, I'm beginning to think that Alice was right about there being one girl penguin." Skipper said displeased with Private's cowardliness.

"What's that mean Skippa?" Private asked.

Skipper rolled his eyes. Rico was chuckling at the little argument that Skipper and Private were having.

"Hey, Rico!" Skipper said

Rico looked at Skipper.

"Shut the fuck up." Skipper demanded.

Rico stopped chuckling immediately. Suddenly, they heard a noise.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Private yelled. He and Rico ran and hid behind Skipper.

"Don't be acting like scardy cats men! We're an elite commando force! Not a bunch of little whiny baby girlies." Skipper mocked.

Skipper looked over and noticed Kowalski standing under the light. He was working on something. Skipper walked over to him.

"What are you doing in your lab at this hour Kowalski?" Skipper said.

"I did it Skipper! I created the cure for all diseases!" Kowalski said. He sounded exhausted considering that he's been in his lab for three days straight. Skipper raised a brow, he was interested.

"Really? Well good job man!" Skipper congratulated Kowalski and patted him on the back.

"Problem is I need to test it on a mammal." Kowalski said rubbing his neck.

"No worries I know a certain Lemur who would be happy to volunteer." Skipper chuckled.

"Sorry, it needs to be a human." Kowalski responded back.

Skipper didn't like the sound of that. He wasn't 100 percent sure that Kowalski's medicine worked. He didn't want to take a chance and test it on a human and the medicine ends up not working. He thought long and hard about it.

"Well Kowalski, I suppose it's for a good cause. What the hay, go ahead there'll be plenty of humans at the zoo tomorrow, we'll test it on one of them." Skipper said.

Kowalski smiled. He couldn't wait to test his medicine.

"I promise you Skipper, nothing will go wrong." Kowalski said smiling.


End file.
